half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Valve
Mr. Valve, also known as The Valve Guy, are the nicknames of two mascots used by Valve for the introductory logos used in their games. It was introduced in 1998, for Half-Life. Overview Origins Valve's Ray Ueno stated he worked with Gabe Newell and their colleagues to develop the "guy in the logo" when they decided to call the company "Valve" around 1995-1996, and needed to develop the visual brand vocabulary to go along with it.Ever Wonder Who The Guy At The Beginning Of Every Valve Game Is? on Kotaku Back then, the casting agencies Valve was using to find models for the Valve Guy only proposed attractive models, while they were searching for "heavy-set", "normal" ones. They then asked their agencies to walk the streets of Seattle and find more interesting people. In Seattle's Broadway district, they took many Polaroids of the types of people Valve was looking for, and brought the shots back to them. The team then selected a bald, heavy-built man and a thin man with a goatee from the batches of "off-the-street" Polaroids.Ever Wonder Who The Guy At The Beginning Of Every Valve Game Is? on Kotaku The two comprised the "Open your mind. Open your eyes." concept for Valve's initial brand, respectively. As of today, the identities of both the Valve guys appear to be lost, as Valve apparently did not keep any trace of their identities, the fact they are not professional models making it very difficult - if not impossible - to identify them. A GoldSrc demo The first Mr. Valve to be used was the thin man with a goatee. He originally appeared as a model in a demonstration map created by Valve to showcase the GoldSrc engine abilities, which was also to be used as the actual introductory logo for their games. During that demonstration set in some sort of forge/workshop, the man appears bald and bare chested and wearing trousers, and is implanting a valve into the right side of his forehead with a machine. The map used in the demonstration is simply named "valve.bsp", and the model "mrvalve.mdl". Only one other model is used in the map: "spiggot.mdl", the valve itself. The model "mrvalve.mdl" can be found in the Half-Life: Day One model files; the map "valve.bsp" was given to the users of the now defunct website Valve ERC. The first logo The real time introduction was eventually replaced with an .avi video showing a static sepia photograph of the goatee man with a valve in his left eye, showcasing the "Open your eyes" concept, and launched for Half-Life. For Half-Life 2 in 2004, its color was toned down a bit, and new "trembling" effects were added to the edges of the picture. It was last used for Episode One in 2006. The second logo In 2007, for The Orange Box, the goatee Mr. Valve was replaced by the heavy-built man, photographed with his back turned, with the valve this time in the back of the head, showcasing the "Open your mind" concept, and with even more "trembling" effects. The two "Open your eyes" and "Open your mind" montages were both made in the late nineties, but the "Open your mind" one was never used in the games until 2007, when it replaced the "Open your eyes" version. Before that, it was placed on the Valve's official website around the time of Half-Life's release in late 1998; the valve detail of the picture is also present in the Half-Life texture files, and used as the current favicon for Valve's website. In the May 26, 2010 update applied to Half-Life 2 and Episode One, the "Open your mind" replaced the "Open your eyes" version, the latter now only used for the GoldSrc games. Gallery File:Mr valve.jpg|The original model from the original introduction. File:Valve0007.jpg|Screenshot of the original introduction: exterior of the building. File:Valve0009.jpg|Mr. Valve in the forge. File:Valve0013.jpg|Mr. Valve pulling a lever to trigger the machine. File:Valve0015.jpg|Mr. Valve having the valve put in. File:Mr valve spray1.png|Mr. Valve spray featured in the Half-Life: Further Data files. File:Mr valve spray2.png|Ditto. References External links * (complete video of the demo map) *Original map + models for Half-Life (to be loaded with the console) * * * *Ever Wonder Who The Guy At The Beginning Of Every Valve Game Is? on Kotaku Category:Real world